


With A Love That Was More Than Love

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a whole buttload of fluff, sharing your past is a great way to bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: “I was thinking I could take you somewhere tomorrow.”Goosebumps rose on Magnus’ arms from Alec’s tickling caress and breath on his skin. “In the general sense? Because I could give you some suggestions.”The laugh that bubbled up from Alec’s throat made a vibration Magnus could feel against his fingers where they were lightly tracing up and down his neck. “I actually have somewhere in mind I want to take you. Here, in Idris.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	With A Love That Was More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sensory prompts #4. Napping in sunlight + #24. Dust floating in golden sunlight

“To us,” Alec murmured, a smile twisting his mouth.

Magnus touched the rims of their glasses delicately. “And to our first week in Alicante.” He gratefully sipped the sparkling juice cocktail Alec had lovingly mixed; sobriety was always going to be a challenge but Alec made it so much easier. After a moment of quiet, he added, “Would it be horribly gauche for me to re-monogram everything to reflect our new positions, Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane?”

“Who could blame us, High Warlock Lightwood-Bane?”

Magnus chuckled, his smile reaching all the way to his eyes where they crinkled at the corners with delight. “I’ll get right to it.”

Before he could move a finger, Alec had grabbed his wrist and stroked tenderly over the protruding bone of his wrist before bringing it to his mouth for a kiss. “After. I was making a memory.”

“Oh?” Magnus laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know, a memory—something remembered from the past; a recollection.”

“I think I’m familiar with the word. And I believe you’ve become a sentimental, my sweet.”

Their lovingly handcrafted memory moved to the spacious couch, under the luxuriously soft blanket they liked best, where they touched hungry and reverent like teenagers exploring their lover for the first time. No matter how long it had been since their first kiss— _Alec’s_ first kiss—and all the other firsts they shared together, Magnus knew every sensation and feeling were meticulously preserved for the rest of his life.

“All these times we spend together are treasure in my memory,” Magnus murmured, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “You know, memory—the length of time over which people continue to remember a person or event.”

“Speaking of,” Alec began, after one last smattering of soft, sucking kisses to Magnus’ bare abdomen where his shirt had been rucked up. “I was thinking I could take you somewhere tomorrow.”

Goosebumps rose on Magnus’ arms from Alec’s tickling caress and breath on his skin. “In the general sense? Because I could give you some suggestions.”

The laugh that bubbled up from Alec’s throat made a vibration Magnus could feel against his fingers where they were lightly tracing up and down his neck. “I actually have somewhere in mind I want to take you. Here, in Idris.”

“Is it a surprise?”

“You could say that.” With a playful shrug, Alec surged forward to kiss him, and Magnus’ resolve dissipated in favor of falling deep into his love once more.

They weren’t asleep until 2 a.m., covered in love bites and tangled in silk bedsheets. When the sun began to rise and light the sky in pastels of pink, orange, and red, Magnus felt the warmth seep into his skin as he awoke for only a moment to turn over and press his face against Alec’s neck. The next time he woke up, the sun was high in the sky and streaming through the gossamer-like curtains, soaking the bed in a full-bodied warmth. It felt like every cell in his body longed for it, and yearned for it to surge through his veins like blood and magic.

“Good morning,” Alec murmured, his fingers tracing the divot of Magnus’ spine down to the small of his back.

“Morning.” Magnus leaned up just enough to kiss Alec’s jaw, delighting in the rough scratch of stubble that he was met with. He hummed appreciatively and rubbed his cheek purposefully against the grain of the hairs until his skin tingled and felt warm to the touch from the friction. “Do you want breakfast in bed today?”

“Actually, I thought maybe we could get coffee and pastries on our way out of the city.”

Propping himself up on his elbow to look at Alec, he raised a quizzical brow. “You’re in a hurry?”

“I’m…excited.” There was a tinge of shyness in Alec’s smile, and he looked down at his hands as he gathered his thoughts. “You’ve been so open with me, even with the parts of yourself you buried for a reason, and I feel like there’s more you deserve for me to share with you.”

Magnus’ heart felt like it was twisting in on itself in his chest. He couldn’t help but feel endeared by Alec’s sincerity—he had never known anyone who so passionately shared the truth of their convictions like him. On the other hand, though, he was perturbed by the overtone of obligation that was unmistakable in his husband’s words. “Alexander, confiding in someone isn’t something you should do because you feel like you have to; there’s no score to settle for transparency. I’ve been open with you because it was what I wanted for both of us.”

“I know,” Alec said without skipping a beat. “I want to, just like you.”

When they finally managed to drag themselves out of bed, they got dressed and left the loft in search of breakfast. Alicante didn’t have a great many coffee shops unsurprisingly, but there was a bakery that they had visited a few times in the past that had shockingly good apple and cinnamon turnovers and slightly less good coffee. Magnus had plans for them to map every restaurant in Idris just like they had attempted in New York.

Magnus brought his to-go cup to his lips and softly blew the steam away. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” The fingers of his free hand pressed into the inside of Alec’s upper arm, squeezing affectionately.

“Hmm… I don’t think so. You have to wait a little longer.”

Even though it was just shy of midday, the city was quiet and calm, sparsely populated. The area surrounding the edge of Alicante was lush with greenery and plants Magnus hadn’t seen growing in their natural environment in a long time.

Alec’s steps were sure as he led them through Idris to the cluster of cottages where the oldest shadowhunter families had property. Including the Lightwoods. “My great grandfather supposedly built this place,” he said as they reached the gates that barred entrance. He released Magnus’ hand and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a gold band with etchings in it. Magnus had never seen it before. Alec pressed it against a small flat plate mounted to the left of the lock.

“It’s a key,” Magnus realized.

“Yeah, I keep it locked away usually because there’s not much cause to wear it.” As soon as the large gates opened, he made his way to the French doors and threw them open. “Come on—what I want to show you is upstairs.” The loud sound of boots on the staircase echoed through the otherwise silent house, and Alec seemed to have little care for the extravagance. He never had shown any preference for the finest things, always perfectly content with what he had as long as the ones he loved most were by his side. When they reached the landing of the second floor, Alec strode to the last door on the right and pushed it open.

The first thing Magnus noted about the room was that it was smaller than the room Alec had been living in at the Institute, and somehow even more bare if it was at all possible. The focal point was the large bay window with a well-worn bench seat.

Alec walked over to the bench, lovingly running his fingers across the fabric. “This is where I spent the first half of my childhood. I would sit here at night, looking out the window and the stars, and wondering if wishing on them really made any difference.” Blowing dust from the cover of the lone book sitting against the faded pillow propped against the wall, Alec smiled to himself. “Dante’s Inferno—my grandfather gave this to me.” The angle of the sunlight illuminated the dust as it appeared to freely orbit around him like the gathering of a storm before its maker.

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Magnus asked softly, putting his hand on the small of Alec’s back lightly as he came up beside him.

“This is me, Magnus. This is where my life started, and for a long time, this room—this house—was the extent of the world for me. And now, I’m something so much more than I ever knew to hope for, and I have _you,_ the most, extraordinary person I’ve ever known.” Alec looked out the window at the world laid out before them, the place he once felt so contained by now somehow so much smaller.

Magnus knew the feeling.

“Anyway,” Alec continued, reaching for Magnus’ fingers with his own, “I only ever want to be me when I’m with you. I want us to be exactly what we are, past and all.”

Reaching up to press his palm flat against Alec’s chest to feel the beating of his heart, Magnus smiled. “We always will be.”


End file.
